A method and an apparatus for producing a shell of an edible mass are known from British Patent No. 207 974. The mass in its fluidized condition is filled into the mould being opened in an upward direction. The mould includes a stiff, undeformable body especially being made of metal. The mould is partially filled with such an amount of the mass as it is determined for the production of the shell. A dislocating element is lowered onto the fluidized mass from above such that the mass fills the intermediate space between the dislocating element and the mould being opened towards an upward direction to the rim. The dislocating element is designed as a stamp element, and it is connected to a cooling circuit to cool the mass in this way and to solidify the mass. It is a problem that the mass in its fluidized condition directly contacts the dislocating element until the shell hardens. To remove the stamp-like dislocating element from the solid shell, the stamp-like dislocating element is provided with a lubricant which may be a fluid or a solvent. Alcohol, terpine, edible parafines, water and gelantine are mentioned as such separating agents. These separating agents are used in the region of the stamp element. The mould is not being cooled, and it is not treated with a separating agent.
European Patent Application No. 0 589 820 A1 shows a method of producing shell-like hollow bodies being made of chocolate or another mass containing fat. The mass in its fluidized condition is poured into a stiff mould. Preferably, the mould is made of hard polycarbonate. A stamp element being movable in an upward direction and in a downward direction and being directed to a cooling circuit is lowered to contact the fluidized mass being contained in the mass. The stamp element has a temperature of less than 0° C. (32° F.) and it remains in the mass dislocated by the stamp element for a certain period of time, mostly between 1 and 10 seconds. The temperature of the mould preferably is less than the temperature of the mass. Chocolate masses and other masses containing fat which contract during solidification may be comparatively easily removed from a mould. This is achieved by turning the mould, and by knocking out the shells. With this known method, shells of vary uniform wall thickness may be produced. The shells may be easily removed from the strongly cooled stamp element.
German Patent No. 198 52 262 C2 teaches a stamp unit for imprinting shells with opened hollow moulds to be filled with liquid chocolate mass. The stamp element is lowered from above to directly contact the liquid chocolate mass. The stamp element is being cooled. The stamp element has a core of copper and a cover of aluminum to have a positive effect on heat conductivity.
From Canadian Patent No. 2,063,042, it is known to pour liquid chocolate mass into an elastic membrane-like mould, and to let the mass solidify in the mould. In this way, bodies made of chocolate may be produced, the bodies including undercuts. For removal of the bodies, the elastic mould is expanded by use of vacuum such that the solid body of chocolate falls out of the mould. It is also possible to use stamp-like ejecting elements to contact and deform the mould during ejection of the solid chocolate articles such that the solid chocolate bodies are released. However, it is not possible to produce shell-like hollow bodies in this way.